


Breath of Life

by J_EnotsoLovely



Series: One Piece One Shots and Drabbles [51]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Arranged Marriage, M/M, Pre-Slash, mafia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:41:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29886105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_EnotsoLovely/pseuds/J_EnotsoLovely
Summary: It was the only way.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Series: One Piece One Shots and Drabbles [51]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1936849
Comments: 11
Kudos: 38





	Breath of Life

**Author's Note:**

> yoyoyo!  
> I dont really like age difference fics? But since its pre-slashed, i conned myself into writing one xD
> 
> please enjoy.

"It was the only way."

That was what Doflamingo whispered into his ear, voice low and sultry, sending a shiver of revulsion down his spine. Law took a deep breath, inhaling smoke through his nose, the doctor in him screeching that he just lost 5 years of his life. 

He gave a low chuckle, staring down at the photo on his desk. He wondered distantly how much of a morbid joke it'd be to wish at minimum, 6 years of his life to ne shaved off instead. 

Doflamingo was fucking _sick._ And most likely listening to his dick before his head. "The only way, my _ass_." Law growled, balling up his fist as he came to terms with the fact that in less than 72 hours he'd be married.

To a 17 year old.

The cigarette crushed and ripped between his clenched teeth and drops of nicotine fell to litter his tongue. It was a bitter flavor, but did its job and kept him grounded. The last thing he needed to was to snap at the _introductory dinner--_ and scare the baby faced kid.

Introductory dinner. The doctor chuckled, laugh bordering on something manic. Introductory fucking _dinner._ As if he wasn't being married off to a _child_ in 3 _fucking days._

Law was going murder his uncle if he even _dared_ to mention consummating the stupid thing.

 _It's all for peace._ He told himself, desperately wanting to believe it. _It's all for peace._

Things had been rather tense with Crocodile and his gang, him and Doffy's followers clashing more often than not. Fights broke out for the most asinine of reasons. Border control, cartel abuse, lowered sales. 

Boredom of the highest degree. 

Law had half a mind to skewer every last one of those idiotic goons-- on _both_ sides, and leave their heads on pikes outside the manor. Anything to keep them from lashing out like children with an attention seeking problem.

But clearly, the word _anything_ to that breast cancer awareness bastard meant pinning 'pedophilia tendencies' onto his second in command. 

This was why he should have just left the familia all together. It would have saved him the fucking headache. 

There was a knock in his door, and wearily the doctor raised his head, combing a hand through his hair. "Enter."

Silence dragged on, long enough to make him look over to the sliver of light invading his room. Dark eyes were gazing into him, obsidian orbs that reflected none the same childish joy in the picture.

"The food's ready." Monkey D. Luffy told him, straw hat hanging precariously low over raven hair. "I don't like to be kept waiting."

**Author's Note:**

> might do something with this. might not.  
> I have a collab buddy now so hell yeah!
> 
> (this isn't dark!Luffy or anything btw, but we know how serious he is over food hkjbhgkbg)


End file.
